


"Love to Make You..."

by Bolontiku



Category: DC - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The Joker loves making you mad, even when your not in the mood.





	"Love to Make You..."

Jay loved to make you mad. He loved to piss you off till you had a gun to his head and you finger was on the trigger.

He said he loved seeing the spark in your eye, that it got you out of your head and out of that attitude that you weren’t good enough. Cause to him you were more than enough.

He always could tell what kinda mood you were in.

Usually.

Today you had opted to wear sweats and a large top, your hair in a bun and shuffling along in your Batman slippers that you got from some store. He always growled at you for that, still he couldn't argue when you smiled up at him innocently, “what? I always wanted Bats under my foot.” you had shrugged and walked away before he broke out in maniacal laughter at that.

That was your beauty.

You always caught him by surprise. It didn’t matter what you looked like to him. He actually preferred his woman a little bigger. He loved running his hands down to cup your ass in his large hands. When you swatted his hands away from that he would curl around you his hands groping your large breasts. Bouncing them within his hands, he would chuckle at their jiggle.

He could always spank a little harder, bite a little more, and fuck if he couldn't drive in deeper and harder.

He shivered at that last thought as he watched you like the predator he was. “Kitten,” he purred stalking behind you as you walked back to your bedroom.

“Jay, I don’t feel like it today,” you muttered curtly and kept walking.

“Ohhhh!” he paused if only to watch your ass as you walked ahead of him. “What’s the matter doll?”

“Just don’t,” you said again as you crawled into bed.

Jay smirked, hadn’t you learned yet that when someone told him no he considered it yes? He growled crawling on the bed over you. Nipping and kissing along your exposed skin.

“JAY DAMMIT! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!” you yelled angrily as you shoved him off you.

Bad move.

You forgot that just because his waist was smaller than yours it didn’t mean he was weaker than you. Oh, no. This man was nothing but muscle and he employed it to his full advantage when you got like this. It was nothing for him to straddle you and pin your hands under his knees.

He moved so fast too! You yelped as his face was in yours and his hands were around your neck. “Did you forget who you were talking to?!” he growled in your ear.

“I'm sorry Jay!” you whimpered.

Joker nipped at your ear before running his tongue along the shell of your ear eliciting a low moan from you. “When you get like this I know what you want.” One hand left your neck and slid down and up under your baggy shirt and a devilish smile graced his lips, “no bra?” he asked as he cupped your breast his fingers working expertly to harden your nipple. “Hmmmm, I always know how you want it… But today…today I think I will do exactly as I want.”

“Jay!” you cried out as he managed to swiftly pull your sweats off in one move and he leaned down between your legs.

“Ready?” he asked without waiting, his tongue slid along your folds in one broad stroke. You lifted your hips chasing after his tongue and already panting, “Jesus!”

He chuckled holding onto your hips, “I may have looked like him at one time but I am definitely not him,” he hummed.

You lifted your head a question on your lips, but that disappeared as quickly as he buried his face in you cunt. You tossed you head back a cry escaping as his tongue relentlessly lapped at you. Your fingers twisted in the silk covers as he slowly added a finger his tongue swirling around your clit in lazy circles.

Your voice cracked as he added a second finger, your hips snapping up begging him to go faster. But you knew he wouldn’t. Not this time. You were being punished in the most delectable way.

You felt the build up and you couldn't help but bury your fingers in his green hair holding him to you as he continued to suck and lick, his fingers curling at just the right spot.

You gasped as he pulled away denying you the sweet release that had just been within your fucking grasp! “JAY!” you cried out in frustration.

He smirked at you, “thought you were not in the fucking mood?!” he threw your words back at you.

Your mouth fell open and you felt your face heat. “Then don’t fucking talk to me when I go find it elsewhere!” you stood, your shirt dropping down just enough to cover your nakedness and you started for the door.

“Where do you think you are going?” he demanded his voice so low and dangerous it went shivers across your skin.

“To do whatever the fuck I want and right no-”

He caught you off guard his arms wrapping around you and lifting you with ease. You came up off the bed but he caught your hand and forced you back down onto the bed face down.

You cried out as he thrust into you with ease and held still. “I said I was going to have it my way today,” he growled in your ear holding your arms behind you back as he forced your legs apart with a knee. This allowed him to sink in deeper a groan escaping you and a hiss from him. “I am going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow and you’ll forget there are other men out there.”

You moaned as he pulled out and slammed back home driving completely into you with every thrust. His other hand tangled into your hair pulling just the right amount and you moaned beneath him. You pushed back with every thrust and he surprised you letting go of your arm and slapping you hard across the ass, the crack of it resounding in the room.

His low grunt made you wetter as he fucked you hard, with an unforgiving pace. His hand coming around to run over your clit with no mercy.

You were almost there… just… a… little…

You cried out as your orgasm slammed into you with such violent force you couldn't see for a moment, closing your eyes only allowed you to see stars behind your eyelids.

You heard Jay, an animalistic cry left his lips, his hips snapping into you with two more thrust as he finally came deep inside of you.

You sank deeper into the bed as he dropped his body onto your thicker one, till he rolled over and pulled you into his arms. You didn’t look up at him instead choosing to stare at your hands on his chest. You wanted to apologize, you had been a little brat when you woke up.

“I love it when you are a little fuckable brat you know?” he purred his tongue flicking out to lick the tip of your nose before he dropped his lips to yours in a slow languid kiss.

You smiled a little mewl escaping you as he peppered your face with kisses his hands running over your curves softly. He ran his hands soothingly over your bare ass where he had spanked you.

“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked voice low.

You giggled hearing the uncertainty there, “no Jay you didn’t hurt me. You always give me exactly what I want and need.” you kissed his chin nipping at it till he tilted his head down to meet your lips with his once again. “I love you Jay.”

He grunted pulling you closer to him a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested for an anon who wanted a chubby reader x joker fic.


End file.
